Titanosaurus
Titanosaurus is a aquatic dinosaur who appears in the 1975 film Terror of Mechagodzilla, the 15th Godzilla film and the last in the Showa series. Titanosaurus is normally gentle to nature, but the reason he is a villain in Terror of Mechagodzilla is because he is mind-controlled by the Aliens from the Third Planet of the Black Hole. In Japanese, his name is spelt チタノザウルス and is pronounced Chitanozaurusu. Origins Titanosaurus is an aquatic dinosaur from an unknown family. It is seen in the Pacific Ocean. Titanosaurus has only made one film appearance (despite stock footage from Godzilla: Final Wars), as one of two antagonists in the film Terror of Mechagodzilla, alongside Mechagodzilla. Due to being mind-controlled by the Aliens from the Third Planet of the Black Hole (the aliens who constructed Mechagodzilla), Titanosaurus became hostile and loyal to the aliens. In the original draft of Terror of Mechagodzilla, Titanosaurus was going to be two separate dinosaurs called The Titans, but due to budget restraints, only the Titanosaurus suit was made. Appearances Titanosaurus first appears in Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975). He is first located in the Pacific Ocean, and becomes mind-controlled by the Aliens from the Third Planet of the Black Hole. Terror of Mechagodzilla was notable for having dark nature, due to strong violence. Despite the fact that Terror of Mechagodzilla sold 970,000 tickets in Japan, It would be the least attended Godzilla film until Godzilla: Final Wars (2004), and one of two Godzilla films to sell less than 1,000,000 tickets. As a result, the Godzilla franchise was put on hold. Toho attempted to make more Godzilla films, such as Godzilla vs. The Devil, Godzilla vs. The Gargantuas, King of Monsters: Rebirth of Godzilla, Godzilla vs. The Asuka Fortress, and an early draft of The Return of Godzilla (1984), which would've featured Godzilla fighting three different kaiju, until they all merge into one terrifying monster called Bagan, who was saved to be the main villain in the 1993 SNES video game, Super Godzilla. In 2004, Titanosaurus appeared via stock footage in the opening credits of Godzilla: Final Wars, as did many other monsters, such as Varan, Godzilla, and many others. Human Form *Yellow Hair *Green Eyes Godzilla Video Games Main: Godzilla Video Games, Kaiju Video Games, Video Games Playable Characters of Kaiju, Non-Playables, Boss and Playable Kaiju (Video Games) Voice Actor *Kevin Conroy Titanosaurus was also going to be a playable kaiju in Godzilla: Save the Earth, but was scrapped because Atari did not have the rights to use Titanosaurus and was replaced by Megaguirus, a mutated dragonfly. 3 years later, it finally appears in the 2007 video game in Godzilla: Unleashed but only as an exclusive to the Wii system. Titanosaurus also appears as a boss in the Nintendo DS video game, Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash. It was playable in Story Mode and Brawl Mode. This exculsive in part of second boss in Saya Saga. Portrayed *Masaki Nakao Category:Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Daikaiju Category:Students Category:Sea Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric Category:Male Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Sea Monsters Category:Namco Heroes Category:Showa toho kaiju Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Heisei toho kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju Category:Hottest Boys